Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:Polarity
by Shinobi Sneasel
Summary: The world of Mystery Dungeon has been peaceful for a long time after Team Dragon Song saved it.  However, a new evil has set afoot and it's up to a new team to save it.  Rated T for mild language because I'm paranoid.  Also, OCs are being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

The Sign Up Sheet

**Oh hi! This is the signup sheet for my fanfic-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon(PMD)-Polarity(lame name I know). Now I'm warning you here-only 12 Exploration Teams will be accepted, and I will only pick some of the most unique teams. I will not pick any team with a fully evolved Pokémon, Mary Sue/Gary Stu traits, and a name like "Team Spirit". Sorry people, but I'm sure you can do better than that! In fact, here's an example of a sheet I don't want-**

**Name- shadow**

**Pokémon- umbreon**

**Moves-shadow ball dark pulse confuse ray pursuit**

**Personality- Calm and cool he is dark and mysterious and all the girls love him**

**Bio(should this go with Personality? I don't know)- he was orphaned at a young age and he trained himself alone- he is very powerful, a lv 100**

**Age in Human Years(optional)- 17**

**Any Special Markings?(might be looked over, as I will probably get a lot of "awesome" scars and stuff like that)- a scar on his left cheek, looks cool**

**Team Name- midnight**

**See? This is what I believe is a very generic assumption of all OC entrys(Did you see anything else you shouldn't do in there? Hope you did.)Now, here's the sheet:**

**Name-**

**Pokémon-**

**Moves-**

**Personality-**

**Bio(should this go with Personality? I don't know)-**

**Age in Human Years(optional)**

**Any Special Markings?(might be looked over, as I will probably get a lot of "awesome" scars and stuff like that)-**

**Team Name-**

**I hope to see a lot of great entries! Now here's Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"So, where are we going now?"

"Somewhere. C'mon, we have to find a way to stop this once and for all."

"This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Correct. Only different."

Rolling its eyes, the darker figure said:

"Let's go into the portal, okay? To the time where it began. You understand?"

"Geez, you think this would never happen again-"

"Shut up and let's _go_!"

"Okay, okay."

The two warped into the portal, unaware of the horror they faced inside…

Chapter One-Your Average Beginning

"Help…" a voice whimpered.

A Pokémon lay on the beach, looking at the sky.

"Ah, so pretty…need to find…parts…."

It passed out.

Meanwhile, a Torchic stood near a strange tent, pacing.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Doesn't _anyone_ want to form a team with me? I could probably beat half the trainees in this stinking guild! It's like no one wants to be my friend or they're all lazy or something. I train in that cave, in that dojo, any mystery dungeon I find, and I can't form a team!"

Sighing, the Torchic then said:

"This sucks. I'll go to the beach to train. Again. Alone."

Torchic started walking to the beach, disappointed.

"Dear Arceus, please, please, _please_ help me get a recruit in that cave or something," she prayed. "Please!"

After a while, Torchic made it to the beach. It was a long, treacherous walk, from the bluffs to the beach. Too bad she didn't have an Explorer's Badge to warp her there, and that she couldn't do the other bajillon mazes in that dojo-

"No, stop making yourself angry," she thought to herself. "That makes it worse."

As Torchic ran across the beach, to the Training Cave, she saw a blue figure on the beach.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Torchic, glancing at it. She walked a little closer to it and saw that it was.

"It is a Pokémon!" she exclaimed happily. "Hey, wake up!" she said, voice bursting with glee.

"Ugh…where am I?" it moaned.

"The beach! You're at the beach! C'mon, what's your name? Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Uh…my name? My name is…uh…"

"Severe case of amnesia or something?"

"I guess…No wait, I remember now! My name is Nate. Yours?" he said, thinking she was, well, slightly crazy.

"My name is Casey," she replied. "You wanna form an exploration team?"

"What's that?" he inquired of Casey, the crazy Torchic.

"You don't know? Well, an exploration team is a team that explores places, of course, and rescues other Pokemon, and captures outlaws. My goal," she said proudly, "is to catch at least two 'star rank' outlaws before the year ends."

"Sounds dangerous." replied Nate.

"It really couldn't be that bad," assumed Casey. "Wanna train with me in this dungeon and form a team or something? Seems like you have nothing else to do."

"No, I have to look for something. Problem is-"

"You forgot what it was? Thought so," Casey guessed smugly, knowing she was right. "So, you in or not?"

"Well, she's kind of weird, but perhaps I'll remember what I was doing if I joined her. Maybe. Sure, why not?" he thought. "Okay, then, it's settled. You win. I join you."

"Suh-weet!" Casey cheered. "Let's go into the cave, now!"

And off they went, to start many new adventures and friends…

End Chapter One

**(A.N.-And that is the beginning of their adventures! What will Casey and Nate do in the cave? Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-Into The Dungeon

"So, this is a mystery dungeon?"

"Yeah," replied Casey.

"It's like a regular cave, only that there are all these befuddling rooms and passageways." mumbled Nate thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they're weird places. Say, here comes one!" exclaimed Casey.

"Here comes _what?_"

"A Pokèmon! C'mon, here's your training! KO it!" urged Casey.

"How?" asked Nate, utterly confused.

"Use an attack! Any attack!" said Casey, hastily. "Hurry! Before it gets to you!"

"Okay, okay!" Nate retorted. "Uh…"

"Use Bubble! BUBBLE!" screamed Casey. **(A.N.-They are both at Level 10.)**

"Alright! Bubble, go!"

Nate shot a cluster of bubbles at the opposing Horsea, ambushing them from the water. It didn't seem too fazed by the attack, and came closer.

"Good! Now, my turn!" Casey complimented.

Running in closer, Casey came in for a Scratch attack, scarring the Horsea's face. It collapsed.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Nate admired.

"Training! Go! Motivation, yeah!" chanted Casey.

"Okay…that's kinda weird…" muttered Nate.

"Didja think I couldn't hear that?" piped up the Torchic, slightly insulted. "Let's go train some more!"

"Fine, fine."

After an hour(or two or three), they made it out.

"I think we grew a level. That's good," said Casey. "Now, let's go to the guild. Quick!"

"Ugh," complained Nate. "She's so hasty it's _in-freaking-sane_. Geez. Could anybody pressure you more?" ranted Nate in his mind.

"_Calm down,_" reminded a voice in his mind. "_Without anyone to push you, you're the laziest Piplup out 'em all. Listen to Casey. Unlike you, she knows what she's doing, and strives to get better. You would rather sit down and eat a truckload of snacks. So deal with it._"

"Fine," responded Nate. "Just shut up-"

"Uh, what is going on?" asked Casey. "Just get up and go. No slacking!"** (A.N.-There is a reference in one of Casey's sentences, a very subtle one. Find it and get a cookie!)**

"Stupid voice," mumbled Nate grumpily.

And off they went to the guild, to begin even more training…

End Chapter Two

**(A.N.-Yo! So, anyway, until I pick submissions, Chapter Three will not be up. Sorry!)**


End file.
